Contrabandista/Leyendas
right|thumb|200px|El famoso dúo de contrabandistas [[Han Solo/Leyendas|Han Solo y Chewbacca.]] Un contrabandista era alguien que traficaba con el embarque clandestino de bienes o personas para prevenir los impuestos o algún otro impedimento. Los bienes eran a menudo altamente ilegales o prohibidos en algunos sectores. Profesión El contrabando, si bien fue parte del comercio galáctico por muchos años en la Antigua República, prosperó absolutamente bajo el estricto control de bienes del Imperio Galáctico. La nacionalización de los bienes de antiguas compañías Separatistas, incluyendo sus vastas flotas mercantes, incrementó el atractivo, y la oferta, de los contrabandistas. Para el 3 DBY el contrabando era tan común que los oficiales Imperiales a menudo se hacían de la vista gorda cuando se encontraban un grupo contrabandista. Por ejemplo, el almirante Kendal Ozzel descartó la base Rebelde en Hoth como una operación contrabandista cuando llegaron reportes de su ubicación desde un droide sonda Vibora (de Industrias Arakyd). El hecho de que muchos contrabandistas operaban para apoyar a la Rebelión y le canalizaban fondos hacía esas distinciones aún más difíciles. Bienes contranbandeados La gran parte de las sustancias más comúnmente contranbandeadas eran variedades de la especia. Aunque la mayoría de los tipos de especia eran drogas psicoactivas, la mayoría de las cuales eran ilegales durante el Imperio, la principal preocupación del gobierno no era detener el flujo de especia, sino recaudar impuestos de su embarque y distribución a través de canales legítimos. Las armas también eran comúnmente contrabandeadas en el Imperio, cuya burocracia controlaba estrictamente la disponibilidad de las armas para impedir que los criminales e insurgentes, particularmente la Alianza Rebelde, se convirtieran en amenazas importantes. Otros productos contrabandistas eran el chak-root, mercancía robada e incluso agua pura (contrabandeada a Rampa II). En situaciones extremas los contrabandistas entregaban recursos comunes o comida; por ejemplo en Abregado-rae los contrabandistas suministraron a los Separatistas después de que un nuevo régimen detuvo todos los transportes de comida a los Separatistas de las montañas con la esperanza de derrotarlos. Algunos contrabandistas, como Mirax Terrik, se especializaban en encontrar bienes o artefactos raros o ilegales y entregarlos a clientes que esperaban evitar usar los "medios oficiales". thumb|right|200px|Muchas [[naves espaciales tenían compartimientos de contrabando.]] *Ver Categoría:Minerales. *Ver Categoría:Plantas. *Ver Categoría:Variantes de la especia. *Ver Categoría:Armas bláster. *Ver Categoría:Pistolas bláster. *Ver Categoría:Armas personales. *Ver Categoría:Tecnología. Posición Un estereotipo común en la Galaxia era que los contrabandistas usualmente eran corellianos, y ciertamente no había escasez de contrabandistas corellianos, mas el contrabando era realizado por varios individuos y organizaciones de todas las especies y orígenes planetarios. Incluso miembros de la burocracia y fuerzas armadas Imperiales tenían sus propias organizaciones de contrabando, mientras otros contrabandistas (como el príncipe Xizor de Sol Negro) eran jugadores importantes en los negocios galácticos legítimos. Grupos como Sol Negro establecieron grandes redes dedicadas a evadir a las fuerzas Imperiales en la galaxia. Otros jugadores importantes en el comercio ilegal eran los kajidics hutts, vastas organizaciones criminales basadas en la estructura de clanes de los hutts. Los hutts controlaban una región de la galaxia en los Bordes Medio y Exterior que mantuvo su independencia de la República Galáctica, y después gran autonomía bajo el Imperio Galáctico; esto les permitía reclutar pilotos y comprar naves para contrabandear con un mínimo de escrutinio, teniendo también lugares seguros para que los usaran sus pilotos. Algunos planetas estaban controlados por los hutts pero nominalmente estaban bajo la esfera de influencia Imperial, como Tatooine, que daban excelentes lugares para enviar cargamentos, pilotos y provisiones secretamente al espacio Imperial sin despertar sospechas. Problemas comunes para los contrabandistas thumb|right|150px|[[BoShek, contrabadista y técnico ilegal.]] Los contrabandistas se preocupaban por los ataques de piratas y los oportunistas que trataban de robar su cargo, por lo que tenían que evitar algunos de los sistemas que no tenían ley para permanecer a salvo. Ya que transportaban contrabando, no tenían la esperanza de ayuda de las fuerzas Imperiales y no podían buscar la protección de las autoridades galácticas. La mayoría de los contrabandistas desarrollaron grandes habilidades para evitar problemas, y modificaban sus naves no sólo para incrementar su capacidad de carga, también mejorar su velocidad y defensas. Para evitar las patrullas Imperiales, los contrabandistas a menudo usaban rutas pequeñas y poco conocidas que evitaban los puntos fuertes Imperiales. Había muchas de esas rutas de contrabando, y todos los contrabandistas tenían sus caminos preferidos. A pesar de sus precauciones, muchos contrabandistas terminaban su carrera en planetas prisión como Kessel o Akrit'tar. Muchos contrabandistas también morían durante su trabajo, o cometían suicidio para evitar ser arrestados y sentenciados. Contrabandistas famosos *BoShek *Lando Calrissian *Jorj Car'das *Chewbacca *Vilmarh Grahrk *Mara Jade *Talon Karrde *Ephant Mon *Platt Okeefe *Dash Rendar *Han Solo *Cade Skywalker *Booster Terrik *Mirax Terrik *Nico Okarr *Ver también: Lista de contrabandistas. Naves contrabandistas conocidas *''Bakuran Blade'' *''Beggar's Solace'' *''Bespin Bandit'' *''Breathe My Jets'' *''Halcón de Ébano'' *''Colmillo de Krayt'' *''Distant Rainbow'' [[Archivo:Falcon.jpg|thumb|right|200px|El Halcón Milenario, un famoso carguero contrabandista.]] *''Dusty Duck'' *''Green Palace'' *''Grinning Liar'' *''Hopskip'' *''Hyperspace Marauder'' *''Inferno'' *''Infinity'' *''Jade's Fire'' *''Kern's Pride'' *''Kierra'' *''Lambarian Crab'' *''Last Chance'' *''Luudrian Star'' *''Mallixer'' *''Halcón Milenario'' *''Outrider'' *''Pulsar Skate'' *''Rabbit's Foot'' *''Rimrunner'' *''Shelltooth'' *''Spicy Lady'' *''Star Lady'' *''Starry Ice'' *''Starduster'' *''Starlight Intruder'' *''Starwayman'' *''Wild Karrde'' *''XR808g'' Escondites comunes de contrabandistas thumb|right|100px|[[Talon Karrde, líder de una de las organizaciones más grandes de contrabandistas.]] Cantinas y pubs *Byss Bistro *Baterista Borracho *Cantina LoBue *Café Meltdown *Cantina Espaciopuerto de Chalmun Planetas y otros lugares *Abregado-rae *Carratos *Fuerte Ninguna Parte *Gall *Myrkr *Nar Shaddaa *Ord Mantell *Huida del Contrabandista *Tatooine *Asteroides Vergesso Apariciones *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Deal with a Demon'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' videojuego *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' * * *''Deader than a Triton Moon'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''La Última Orden'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Exile *''Omen'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, First Edition'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Platt's Smugglers Guide'' *''Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations'' *''Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * Categoría:Ocupaciones Categoría:Contrabandistas